


HomeSUCC

by KenwaysFrye



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cockblocking, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Get it?, House Cleaning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Milo because he is pure and loves you, I ordered a salty connor, If you only read one work by me, Laundry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Snacculicc will come at a later time, Succulicc comes to visit, Succulicc doesn't let Connor get the succ, Succulicc has evolved, Weird, What Have I Done, didn't proofread for errors because i'm tired bbies, do you want one too, go home Cyberlife you're drunk, let it be this one, like "the good stuff" but I used succ instead, now that I have to explain the joke it isn't funny, oof, the good succ, this isn't even succulicc's final form bruh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenwaysFrye/pseuds/KenwaysFrye
Summary: Succulicc isn't just a word.orYou adopt an android named Succulicc and Connor is eternally salty about it.





	HomeSUCC

There's only certain people who dare to  _knock_ on your door at three in the morning.

Your first thought as you pick yourself up off the couch and shuffle to the door is that it could be Connor, who'll likely try to apologize again for accusing you of cheating on him with Succulicc. You've already forgiven him, but you won't say it just yet because it usually leads to some pretty great sex. If it's not your glorious hunk of an android boyfriend with the promise of hair pulling and breast fucking, it could definitely be Milo -- pizza delivery guy and -- your best friend. He often drops by at these hours to share a drink with you, and although you hate being awake at these hours, you can never turn him away. He's a night owl if you've ever known one.

What you do not expect is a complete stranger standing at your door with an overnight bag hanging on his shoulder. He stands still, so much so that it makes you wonder if he's even human at all. But you can't ever recall seeing an android model like him before...

He gives you a precious smile and tilts his head, asking for your name. "I'm not sure if Daddy knew where he was telling me to go."

Hesitantly, you give him your name. "... And who's your 'daddy'?"

There's a brief moment of doubt that you can even make it to your cellphone in time to call Connor. Whoever it is that currently stands at your door looks built to be an athletic runner, and even though you do pride yourself in using your gym membership more often than other people do, you know that you'll never be able to close the door and outrun him. Might as well humor your murderer, right?

"Oh, you talk to him all the time," The stranger chimes. "He's a close friend in your group."

You narrow your eyes at the mystery man as you run through a list of friends and try to remember any of them mentioning they had a son, but no one comes to mind. You huff in frustration and cross your arms.

"Who are you?" You ask instead, now bordering on aggravation.

"Oh," He grins. "My name is Succulicc!"

And just like that, you're slapped with the realization that Succulicc isn't _just_ a word like you thought it was. It's a person.

"May I come in? I'll explain what I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll... I literally cannot find any words to say except: Milo is my sinnamon roll.
> 
> \----
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> \---
> 
> real talk for fellow sinnners in our group:
> 
> 1\. Ya'll want some of our canon/notreallycanonbutniceanyway pairings in this mess? XD
> 
> 2\. Snacculicc ain't in this story yet and I reckon he won't be until we really finish building Succ and Snacc
> 
> 3\. i posted this at 4 am, sqUaRe Up


End file.
